


The Fall

by azureheavens



Series: Being my friend is very sexy of you [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dancer Hilda Returns, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Injury, Near Death Experiences, Protectiveness, Slow Burn, The Great Bridge of Myrddin, Violent discovery of irony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azureheavens/pseuds/azureheavens
Summary: Lightning cracked through the sky, sending Ladislava barrelling away.Didn’t think that reason tutoring would help, did you, Hilda?Claude thought, smirking. She had always wanted to play support, now she was getting her wish. She could hold her own in the front, making her nigh essential. Something about a beauty with a blade banishing all before her kept the Alliance forces inspired. If only she could see the effect she had on everyone.
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan
Series: Being my friend is very sexy of you [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509341
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Halfway done with this series, I’m pumped! Thanks for sticking with me this long! If you haven’t read the other entries in this series, I suggest checking out the rest before you start 😇 Or to summarize: Back in the academy, Claude got Hilda to owe him a favor and he’s been lording it over her head for five years, saying he would make it worth the wait. However what he's been waiting for has yet to be revealed...

Wind whipped through his hair, rushing past Claude’s ears as he ducked low, shooting down a mage closing in on Teach. Arrows chased after him, falling uselessly into the Airmid River as he soared back into the clouds.

He let his wyvern glide over the Great Bridge. Soldiers clashed in a dance of red and yellow, the Alliance’s first real strike against the Empire’s might. Below, Ferdinand and Lorenz worked together to repel a pincer attack lead by Acheron. True nobility was finally putting its money where its mouth is, and Claude would be rid of one more obstacle in unifying the Alliance. If only they devised some way to make Acheron’s selfishness to work for them, but the weaselly weathervane would have to take that matter up with his goddess, or whatever he worshiped besides himself.

Claude’s Immortal Corps were ordered to spread out around the fort, providing cover when necessary. General Ladislava of Adrestia seemed fond of similar tactics: She roved constantly, her soldiers holding the line as she reinforced weaken battalions. For a while, she kept herself apart, before suddenly darting out toward Byleth.

Then lightning cracked through the sky, sending Ladislava barrelling away.

 _Didn’t think that reason tutoring would help, did you, Hilda?_ Claude thought, smirking. She had always wanted to play support, now she was getting her wish. She could hold her own in the front, making her nigh essential. Something about a beauty with a blade banishing all before her kept the Alliance forces inspired. If only she could see the effect she had on everyone.

Claude circled low again. Marianne was hard at work patching up Raphael while Leonie and Ignatz managed to take out the other general. Lysithea was a force of her own, Cyril covering her from his wyvern if someone got too close.

Suddenly, his wyvern jerked to the side. Enemy Pegasus knights darted after him hoping for a quick kill. Claude let his wyvern drop, scooping low and scraping the fort’s parapets before pulling up beneath them, bursting their formation. One, two, three quick arrows and their commander was down, sending the others scattering to retreat.

 _At least they value their lives,_ Claude thought. _Too many in Fodlan choose to die for less._ But that was a thought for another time, then this battle was finished. He pulled his Wyvern higher, taking in the scene. Ladislava broke their line, leaving her vulnerable to a surprise attack from-

_“Fire!”_

Claude snapped his gaze down. A whole battalion of archers surrounded a ballista, aiming for him. He reared in the sky, dodging the first bolt then twisting out of the way as arrows showered him. His wyvern roared as they spun, pulling up higher out of range. Pain scraped at his arm.

He grunted, letting her lead as he righted himself. An arrow blossomed in his chest. _Oh, that’s bad,_ he thought _._ Somehow it punctured the split between his pauldron and the chainmail beneath, dangerously close to his heart. Vision blurred, his balance faltered: A poison arrow. _Oh, that’s_ really _bad._ A hit like that would immobilize a full-grown wyvern, making their rider easy pickings as they crashed to the ground. One wedged in the Archduke of the Leicester Alliance? Decidedly worse.

“Easy, girl. Easy…” Claude grit his teeth as he led her down, navigating the dizzying battlefield to safety. She couldn’t have been hit: No poison slowed her down as she aimed for the stones below. A smear of blue told him Marianne was coming, which meant that spot was the best he could do.

 _Terrible place to nap, though,_ he thought, slumping to the ground.

* * *

A nap was either exactly what he needed, or the poison that knocked him out made for a fantastic sleep aid.

His mind buzzed to life buried in clean blankets and a firm pillow beneath his head. Claude exhaled, finding his lungs usable but worn. The room was serenely quiet, a stark change from the warzone he last remembered.

“He’s awake,” said a firm but comforting voice.

“…Morning, Teach.” Claude shuffled where he lay. He finally noticed the steady warmth of healing magic by his shoulder, but it was too much to open his eyes. “Don’t tell me I slept through the war.”

“Not the war,” Byleth said. “However, you did miss the end of the battle. The fort is ours, we’re using it now as an infirmary.”

“Just for me? You’re too kind.”

“Not just you,” another familiar voice drawled. “Plenty of our forces need attention after your mishap. How unlike you to not pay enough attention, Claude.”

Claude opened his eyes, sunlight from the window blinding him. It wasn’t hard to see the long-haired silhouette next to him, a glowing hand hovering over his shoulder. “Well,” he said wryly, clearing his throat. “I was under the impression I was visited by an angel, but then I open my eyes and it’s just Lorenz.”

Lorenz whipped his hand away, glaring sharply. “I suppose you don’t require healing if you’re feeling well enough to mock me.”

“Hey hey, come on,” Claude forced himself to sit up. The arrow had been cleanly removed, and he had plenty of bandages wrapped around his chest under his shirt. He still felt rattled from the poison, but the effects should fade as he stayed awake. “Forgive me, it was too easy a target. Looks like you worked a real miracle on me, though.”

Lorenz stood, shaking his head. “The real miracle was done by Marianne as she had to run in to save you. Manuela as well, but now she’s busy tending to the rest of our wounded. I just happened to be passing by to see if you had died yet. It would have made your promise of freeing my father from the Empire’s influence useless.”

Byleth put a hand on his shoulder. “Thank you, Lorenz. You can go if you like,” she said calmly. “We appreciate your help as always.”

He smiled at her before nodding icily to Claude. “Do try to rest, lest your overconfidence gets you in trouble again.”

Claude watched with amusement as Lorenz strutted out into the hall. Considering the other lectures he had dispensed over the years, that was one of his tamest. “He cares deep down,” he remarked.

“Possibly,” Byleth said, smiling.

Claude laughed quietly, trying not to push himself. “Ah, you and your jokes! I can never tell when they’re going to pop up.” He sat higher to look her in the eye. “Tell me. Did I miss anything else during my ill-timed nap?”

She pressed her hand to her chin, thinking. “We’re preparing to send messengers to announce our victory and to return to Garreg Mach, but I thought it best to wait until you recovered. Shamir says the Empire is pulling back, but that could mean they’re planning to retaliate soon.”

Claude clicked his tongue. “And so with the good news comes the bad. I hope our losses weren’t terrible. Having my wyvern hit the ground doesn’t exactly boost morale.”

Byleth’s lips twitched in a frown. She crossed her arms. “…No, it didn’t.”

The pause sat heavily on his shoulders. “…What happened?”

Teach took a long breath. “You were rightfully distracted, but you made quite a display of collapsing from your saddle. It scrambled our forces, Ladislava managed to push our lines back…” She shook her head, looking more disappointed in herself than anything. “We struggled for a time, but our second wind came soon after thanks to Hilda.”

Claude’s ears perked. Now that was unexpected. “Hilda, huh…? What did she do? Bat her lashes and convince the Adrestians to stand down?”

“She took your wyvern and killed Ladislava herself.”

Byleth’s brusque, matter-of-fact delivery shocked Claude just as much as the words themselves. He stared at the edge of the bed, imagining Hilda swinging herself into the saddle, white dancer’s garb flapping as she cut through the air, a picturesque herald of death.

“She surprised me too,” Byleth said, nodding. “Perhaps I said something about needing to finish the fight quickly. Next thing I knew your wyvern was flying off and she was gone. Once Ladislava was taken care of, we were able to convince her army to surrender.”

“That’s quick thinking,” Claude muttered before a laugh shook out of him. “Leave it Hilda to find a quick fix for a tight spot. Is she hurt?”

“She’s doing just fine. Right now she’s helping Mercedes tend our wounded, but she helped bring you here once we decided you didn’t need constant care.” Byleth paused, looking at him. “Want me to get her?”

Claude sat back. If getting the knights to clean up the monastery didn’t count as a proper favor, what did that make today? He shook his head. “No, I wouldn’t want to take anyone away from infirmary work.”

“In that case, I’ll bring you some food. You were only out for a few hours, but I imagine you’re hungry.”

“Ah, like when I fed you after your five-year nap?” He smiled up at her. “You don’t need to, but I wouldn’t turn you down.”

Byleth nodded, turning to leave. She made it out the door before stopping with a start. Then she smiled, nodding to Claude. “He’s up now. I told him what happened.”

“He is? That’s good. Thank you so much, professor.”

Claude raised a brow. Soon as Byleth left, Hilda poked her head in, long pink hair draping behind her, back in her regular clothes. They locked eyes, and both brought up their usual smiles as if they had stumbled upon each other in the courtyard. He waved her in, sitting taller, glad to see she was well but armed to the teeth with questions.

Hilda titled her head, doe-like eyes scanning every inch of him. “You’ve looked better.”

Claude chuckled, the feeling rumbling in his chest. “I’ve _felt_ better. A bit too fitting I nearly meet my end with a poisoned arrow. Whatever god has it out for me has a wicked sense of humor, don’t you think?”

“Well, that’s one way to look at it.” Hilda sat down on the edge of the bed and rubbed her arms, a gesture he’d never seen on her. Yet her tone was as light as ever. “You had a lot of us worried, but I suppose you’re the same as always.”

“Thanks to the finest of healers doting over me.” He rolled his shoulder to show off, wincing a little. “First Marianne, then Manuela, then Lorenz just now.”

“Oh, Lorenz?” Hilda smiled politely, obviously just filling the air. “That’s fortunate. I was just by the infirmary, but you can tell things are wrapping up: The sooner we all feel better, the sooner we can hurry back to the monastery after all.”

Claude nodded. “By the way, I’d like to personally thank you for what you did.” He leaned in, smiling to put her at ease. “Commandeering my wyvern and taking out the enemy general before even Teach noticed? I’m impressed.”

Hilda sighed. “It’s nothing special.”

“For you, perhaps. Even I couldn’t manage it, as you can remember. I’m sad to have missed it: You must have been quite a sight.”

“Well, don’t expect it to happen again.” Annoyance edged in her words. Her hands clenched to fists in her lap. “You have to make sure you’re more careful next time. Won’t you?”

Claude took in a breath. He was so used to their light-hearted exchanges that he had forgotten she could get rightfully upset. “If that’s how you feel, you’re kinder to me than I deserve. I apologize for putting you in that position.”

Hilda didn’t reply, nibbling her lip. Silence made his apology feel dead until she glanced over her shoulder. She turned and took his hand in hers, calloused but smooth with lotion, and showed him a tight smile. “Claude… Do you want to hear about my plans for after the war?”

His gaze flicked from her hands to her eyes, trying to predict her intention. “Of course.”

“I want to drink tea in a lush garden courtyard, brewed by the finest artisans in Fodlan. Afternoon naps, yummy pastries, all my friends alive and well until we’re old and wrinkly, laughing about all the mishaps over the years. But with the way that _you_ act, I just don’t know anymore!”

Claude squeezed her hand. Before he could reply, she leaned in, eyes hot with worry. “Do you think you’re invincible? Your plans don’t seem to take failure into account, always smiling and waving around promises of success. Then next we see you falling out of the sky. Everyone was scrambling to figure out what to do, so… I may have panicked a little.”

Sighing, Hilda let go and stood up, stepping away from the bed. “Think of all the people who would have to clean up your mess. When you die, that’s it. You’re gone. You’re smart enough to know that, or so I thought.”

Claude waited for more, watching her. Her slight pout undermined her squared shoulders, but her sincerity shone through. “Wow…” he began, nodding appreciatively. “I think that’s the first time I’ve been properly lectured by you.”

“…You haven’t _needed_ it before,” she mused in her usual lilt. Tension faded from her shoulders like a great weight was lifted. She glanced away. “Not that I’m blaming you for getting hurt… Just don’t die, you big dummy.”

A chastised Claude stared at the floor for a long moment. Then he pushed off his sheets and sat on the edge. He brushed his thumb along the back of his hand, wondering if some of that lotion stayed on him. “I’ll keep that in mind. Though I have to say, you need to take your own advice.”

Hilda blinked. “Excuse me?”

“Well, flying across a battlefield to cut down an enemy general isn’t the behavior of one who wants to relax the rest of her days. You could have been hurt too.” He was the one wrapped in bandages, but in this case, she was the bigger hypocrite. “That’s just how it shakes out in war. Sacrifices are inevitable; you have to decide quickly how to mitigate losses.”

“…So you’re still acting like Mr. Invincible.”

Claude shrugged. “If I don’t plan on success, then I won’t achieve it. Contingency plans make sure that if things go south I can turn things around.”

Hilda pursed her lips, not meeting his eyes. She probably thought it best to avoid those hard decisions. But what good is a reward with no risk?

“Want to know what I imagine you’d do in a worst-case scenario?” Claude pushed himself to his feet, striding towards her. She turned to him, a startled look in her eyes. “You’d save your own skin, and that’s not calling you a coward. It’s smart.” He smiled warmly. “Say I kept fighting with that poison pumping through me? _That_ would have killed me. I knew I had a better chance of surviving if I went down instead of pushing through it. Throwing away everything we’ve done for my pride isn’t my style, anyway. Nor yours.”

The next words were harder to say. Claude swallowed, holding her gaze. “But your actions saved all our lives, otherwise the empire would have demolished us. That’s why you surprised me… I never expected it.”

But saying it out loud, it didn’t feel so simple. When he first met Hilda, he didn’t expect anything more than a typical noble girl, dodging ever inconvenience that blew her way. Yet somehow he had missed the moment he was looking for: when she would attempt the impossible for something important to her. But to do it for him? That seemed even more impossible…

‘It doesn’t matter what happens to me: Above all else, stay alive.’ He hoped to keep the favor on standby for longer, but after today he wasn’t sure he could trust his predictions. What were her magic words? _I have a favor to ask…_

“If that’s how you see it…” Hilda said quietly, “How about we say you owe _me_ a favor now.”

Claude blinked. “Come again?” A smile found its way to his lips. “Wouldn’t that just cancel our favors out, us both having one over the other?”

“Not so fast! That wouldn’t be fair, you know.” Smiling mischievously, she rubbed her hand on his good shoulder. “My favor to you is for, what, you cleaning the stables _sooo_ many moons ago? How does that equal saving your sad little life?”

Shaking his head, Claude chuckled. Bested again, but he didn’t mind. Hilda’s lingering touch on his arm lit a fire of competition in him. “Can’t argue with the master of favors herself. Very well!” He snapped to attention, setting his fist over his heart. “I, Claude von Riegan, hereby vow to you, Hilda Valentine Goneril, hero of the Leicester Alliance, one act of service of equal or greater value to what you have done for me this day.” He bowed deeply. “I beg of you, please accept these terms!”

Hilda swatted him with a laugh, smiling like she was ready to burst. “Tone it down, Claude! People will get the wrong idea…”

“Not sure what people would think anyway. You and I have been turning heads since our days at the academy.” With Hilda back to her teasing self, Claude considered the matter settled, dropping the pretentious act. “Now then, we need to plan our next course of action. Once we’re able, we’ll need to send everyone back home so they can spread word of our victory. I’ll also need to prepare for the roundtable conference with Teach. If I send you home, Hilda, can I trust you to return?”

Hilda looked him up and down, running both hands over a lock of her hair. She settled on a sigh and a warm smile. “I’m afraid I’ll have to. I worry what would happen to you without me around.”

He smiled back, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. “What indeed, dear Hilda.”

**Author's Note:**

> Next stop: Gronder Field.
> 
> We’ll have fun :^)


End file.
